


Oh, I think I'm breaking down

by Crazyloststar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: All aloneOn the edge of sleepMy old familiar friendComes and lies down next to me
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Oh, I think I'm breaking down

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have a bad brain day and you need to work it out via fictional characters. Sorry Prompto. I just kinda. Wrote this last night, cleaned it up this morning. I wasn't even sure I would post it, but maybe it will help someone else as well. 
> 
> Inspired by [this piece by mysteriousbean](https://twitter.com/mysteriousbean5/status/1366186527269687297)
> 
> Title is from Breaking Down by Florence + The Machine. 
> 
> Hope you are all doing okay. <3

Something about being confined to a car, a tent, or a caravan, or one room, over and over and over, can get under someone’s skin after a while.

Prompto had thought he was strong enough to rise above all that, though. His upbringing was tough; he’s learned how to create walls and barriers and shit so he can keep his emotions in check. If anyone would break first, as much as he hates to think about it and he would never voice this, it would be Noctis, who needed his 8 or more hours of sleep and only slept on his magical mattress his entire life, or Ignis, who didn’t handle not being in complete control of his surroundings well on a good day.

And maybe even Gladio, who always seemed just shy of tired of putting up with anyone’s bullshit.

Taking into account those three on their own, plus the enclosed spaces, plus daemons, plus the fall of Insomnia and basically their entire lives being turned upside down... It was a lot. A whole fucking lot.

Prompto’s biggest concern as they had left the city had been how to have a conversation with Luna about him and Noct. But overall Prompto had thought he would be the one everyone else could lean on, the one to keep everyone’s spirits up, even as things got worse, and worse, and worse.

But anxiety is a fucking bitch.

It’s been a week since the empire took over Insomnia and for some reason today is just a _bad bad_ brain day _._

It started in the morning, when Prompto stepped out of the tent and Ignis made a comment about not having enough coffee for everyone. Prompto quickly said he didn’t need any, even though he really fucking did. He’d had nightmares again that kept him up sitting next to the campfire for half the night. But he wouldn't admit that. His nightmares were the least of everyone’s concerns.

When Ignis only let out a small sigh of thanks, Prompto worried that hadn’t been enough. So, he pushed himself to tidy up the haven in preparation for when they would be leaving later. Something to keep his mind busy, to distract him from the weight of the stone of anxiety settling in his throat, but also something to take the weight off Ignis.

After that, he realized Gladio wasn’t there, had gone on a run without him even though they had made a thing out of running every morning. When he came back and Prompto asked, Gladio gruffly barked “I just wanted to run alright.”

The stone in Prompto’s throat got bigger and bigger.

So now he sits inside the tent while Gladio and Ignis talk in low voices, Noctis still fast asleep. He’s practicing his deep breathing to try to get his heart rate down before something else sends it spiking up into the clouds and he can’t get back down.

It’s been a while since he’s felt like this, like something is about to pop out of his chest and that if he tries speaking at all he’ll just. Cry.

“Dude are you okay” Noct’s voice is low and cracking with sleepiness.

Prompto sits upright and blinks at Noct, who’s staring at him with one eye since the rest of his face is buried in a pillow.

“Y-ya,” Prompto’s throat tightens as he speaks, and he mentally has to repeat to himself _don’t you fucking dare cry don’t fucking do it nope._

Noct doesn’t say anything, just kinda grunts and adjusts his position so he is facing away from Prompto. He didn’t even reach out for cuddles like he usually did when he was still determined to sleep.

Prompto presses his lips together and closes his eyes. He takes a few more deep breaths as quietly as he can.

“Time to roll out!” Gladio shouts, and Prompto gladly takes the offered distraction to finish tearing down the camp.

* * *

“Man, that was a shitty hunt,” Noctis announces as they trudge into the small hotel room they will call home for the night.

“Thank goodness we received extra gil for a room,” Ignis sits on the edge of one bed while Noct faceplants in the other. Gladio moves to the windows and does a perimeter check. Prompto doesn't move away from the door once he shuts it.

The day had continued to be terrible after they left the haven. And he had tried again and again but -

“Prompto, are you alright?” Ignis is the one asking, and Prompto stiffens and tries to smile.

“Just beat,” he yawns, and it isn’t fake, he is really tired for so many reasons. He stumbles over to where Noct is and collapses next to him.

Noct recoils and rolls away from Prompto immediately. “Gross! I can still smell the swamp water!”

Prompto tries to laugh it off. He pokes Noct’s side. “You sure it isn’t you?” They had all been wading through gross muddy water half the day, they all smelled like ass. It wasn’t just him. It wasn’t.

“I smell like roses all the time, how dare.” Noct rolls away a little more.

It’s a simple banter. It’s _their_ kind of banter. But something in Prompto snaps and before he knows it, there’s tears streaming down his face.

“I’m gonna-” He moves just as Noctis turns back to him and runs to the bathroom, closing the door. The stone has become a boulder weighing him down and making everything tight and at the same time releasing everything he’s been holding onto. He turns on the light switch for the fan and turns on the water in the bath to try to drown out the sounds of his sobs.

Clinging to the counter he looks at the mirror. His face is bright red, cheeks wet with the tears just going nonstop. They leave tracks through the dirt already there. He doesn’t let himself look away.

_Stop it. Stop it. Don’t be such a fucking wuss._

He closes his eyes and grits his teeth. And falls back to sit on the floor a bit harder than he meant to, but he doesn’t care. He can’t even catch his breath enough to try to slow it down, and the tears won’t stop.

“Prompto?” Noct says from the other side of the door. “Hey, can I come in?”

He wants to say no. Noct doesn't need to see him like this. Prompto isn’t supposed to add on to any trouble Noct has. He’s supposed to help distract him, keep him focused on moving forward. To make sure he smiles, to make sure he laughs.

But he also can’t say no to him.

“Sure,” he grabs a towel hanging above his head and drapes it over his head to hide his face. The door opens and he hears Noct step in and close the door. Then Noct sits in front of Prompto, peeking under the towel. He holds his breath so he doesn’t try to pull away from those watching eyes.

“Hey,” Noct whispers, fingers touching the edge of the towel.

“Hey,” his voice is choked up, soft, and Prompto knows he’s been _seen_.

“What’s up?”

“Nothin,” Prompto shakes his head. “Just tired.”

Noct moves and Prompto lets out a small breath thinking maybe he’s not been found out. Then he sees clothes dropping to the floor.

“Water’s hot. Come on.”

His breath catches. “I-”

“It’s okay. You don't have to talk.” Noct sounds so sincere it breaks Prompto even more.

“Okay,” is all Prompto can allow himself to say before he stands and quietly undresses, then finally makes eye contact with Noct when he gets to the edge of the tub. He knows Noct means it when he says he doesn't have to talk but - they’re more than best friends. And they’ve always told each other everything.

But there’s still so much Prompto hasn’t told Noctis.

Noctis opens his arms and Prompto steps into the tub. The water is _hot_ which he loves, and as he sits on the opposite side of the tub and lets out a sigh. Noctis is still watching him, though.

“Come’re,” Noctis motions with his hands.

Prompto hesitates because he still is soft, the stone is still there in his throat; the hot water and Noct being there doesn’t change that, and he isn’t sure what to do to not break down again in front of this person he cares so much about that he doesn’t want to make them feel bad.

But he takes a deep breath and moves slowly, turning and shimmying up so his back is pressed up to Noct’s chest. He immediately wraps one arm around Prompto and rests his chin against Prompto’s temple.

“I know I said you don't have to talk,” he takes Prompto’s left hand and slowly interlaces their fingers together. Prompto closes his eyes and rests his head back as Noctis presses a kiss to his head.

“But you know I’m here right?”

Prompto nods. He breathes a few more times. He doesn’t want to talk but also, he doesn’t want to leave Noct thinking it’s really something he did. It isn’t. Prompto knows this. Doesn’t mean he can control when that stone decides to weigh him down though.

He squeezes Noct’s hand. “My parents, they weren’t around much ya know.” He focuses on his feet in front of him. On how his legs contrast Noct’s.

“But when they were it was like. Like I never knew if i would set them off. I was always walking on glass around them. I had to...learn to listen to even the slightest shifts in their tone to try to make sure I...behaved correctly. To avoid any trouble. And usually…”

His voice catches. He stares at the water.

“Usually that doesn't bubble up now. That fear. But I don't know, I guess maybe. I’m just. A lot of shit is going on. And I don’t...everyone’s tone today just felt _off._ I can’t even explain it.”

Noctis doesn't say anything, just shifts a little so they are cheek to cheek. So Prompto allows himself to continue.

“And I can't be mad, or blame anyone, so it feels just so shitty to be like. Upset because you guys said things with a tone that made me feel like I was fucking up because rationally I know that’s not what happened. But my stupid lizard brain just can’t process past that right now.”

He lifts his right hand and holds onto Noct’s forearm. “Stupid, right?”

He feels Noct let out a breath. Then a kiss on his cheek, temple, and cheek again. “Nope,”

“You’re just saying that,” he mutters.

“Nope,” Noct repeats. “What would make you feel better?”

Prompto tries to sit up but Noct doesn't let go. “No, I don't need anything! See that’s why I didn't tell you-”

The hold on him loosens up just a little. “Okay okay, I get it.”

Prompto relaxes again, sinking back against Noct’s warm body. He focuses on their left hands, still connected to each other. Takes a few more breaths.

“Can we just. Sit here? For a while?”

“Ya,” Noct whispers, “for as long as you want.”

“Thanks,” Prompto sighs, and isn’t sure what else to say, “thanks.”

Noct presses his lips to Prompto’s cheek, and doesn’t move.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
